60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Endings
You will recieve an Ending, some endings are good, some are bad, and they will be decided based on your choices. Bad endings There are many ways to lose the game. All of them have a final screen with text that reads "You perished." * If both adults are removed from gameplay (leave the shelter or captured by bandits) or die, the game will end, regardless of how many children are in the shelter. * If only one person remains in the Shelter far into the game, the game will end, regardless of who is inside. * Raiders attack the fallout shelter, with no means of defending it. * If cats enter your shelter, but you make a wrong decision in the process, you will recieve a losing ending "Feeline Domination" instead of the "Cat Lady" Partial Winning Endings The game ending text reads "You survived...kinda." * Cat Lady - The cats become your new overlords, and you serve them for food and things etc. Only achievable if Dolores is the last person alive, and you have fed several cats. * The game ending text reads "You survived...maybe." ** The Agents give the family a presidential shelter where they will live in peace with an unlimited number of resources ** The scientist makes a rocket ship that ends up crashing. Winning endings Winning endings involve successfully being extracted from the shelter by either the Military or the twins. The game ending text reads "You survived." * The Military saves the family. * The twin siblings invite the family to come live with them in the camp they assisted the duo in building. Driven Away endings Driven Away endings are a game over for the player as well, as it involves the family getting locked out of their shelter before they are rescued. This ending will only occur if the fallout shelter is left completely unoccupied during an expedition. Neither the military nor the twins are capable of locking down their position at this point and cannot render assistance to them, so the family cannot be saved, resulting in them becoming hunter-gatherers. The final screen has text that reads: "You were driven away." * Another family takes over the fallout shelter. * Priests drive the family away. * Bandits take over the shelter. * The Military decides to take over the fallout shelter. * A contraption takes over the shelter (Rocket Science DLC) * The cats take over your house. Gallery Military Ending.jpg|Military rescue ending Rader ebding.jpg|Raiders ending Survive ending.jpg|Winning ending screen. New DLC Ending.jpg|The ending when other survivors rescue the family (DLC only)|link=DLC General info IMG_0102.jpg|Losing ending screen. GuvermentScrewswithyou.PNG|The ending with the military deciding to take over the fallout shelter (DLC only). DrivenAwayDLC.jpg|The "no answer" Driven Away ending (DLC only) 2015-09-28_00001.jpg|The "other family" Driven Away ending (DLC only) Empty Shelter.png|Empty fallout shelter ending. No Remaining Adults.png|No Remaining Adults 20160916181710_1.jpg|The Driven away ending when the priests drive the family away. 96127b6c048ab30d99392649e23ea7d4.png|The Agents saving the family. Screen Shot 2018-01-02 at 9.29.09 PM.png|The Driven away ending where the cats take over. Catlady.png|When cats become your new overloads. 3 Endings at once.jpg|I GOT THREE ENDINGS AT ONCE Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Cool Things to Know Category:Images